


A Friendly Reminder

by Roucarnage



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Dry Humping, F/M, Genderbend, Headcanon, NSFW, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fem!Deidara, human!Sasori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucarnage/pseuds/Roucarnage
Summary: Deidara is having a hard time remembering that Sasori is human now, so he decides to give her a friendly reminder.
Relationships: Sasori/Fem!Dei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	A Friendly Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I finally got to writing up a Saso/Dei which was my original OTP back in the day. It's my second instead now. Feels good man.

**A Friendly Reminder**

For Deidara, having Sasori as her partner had its upsides and downsides.

Downside(s): he was a puppet. So, she couldn’t kill him, which she had tried and failed to do, and unlike the other female Akatsuki members, she couldn’t fuck him either. Not that she wanted to, given his child-like appearance. She felt having sex with him would put her on a list. Plus, he had made it explicitly known that even if he was human, he wouldn’t fuck her anyway.

Upside(s): he was a puppet. So, because he couldn’t fuck her and couldn’t be aroused by her, she used it to her advantage to dress and undress in their bedroom instead of doing so in the bathroom and treat it like it was her own room. He had witnessed her naked on multiple occasions, but she didn’t give a damn since it wasn’t like she was trying to coax him or anything and he never said anything about it. Though, she did catch him staring sometimes. She also had the bed to herself. Oh, and masturbating; so much masturbating. What? She was a teenager, and she had no one to get her off but herself. Sasori caught onto what she was doing one night and told her didn’t give a shit what she did as long as she kept quiet while doing it. So, she did just that and he never complained but it was obvious he knew when she was doing it because he’d cast her a glance then shake his head.

So yes, so while she was disappointed, she couldn’t get her cherry popped by her other partner like Hidan and Itachi could, she made the best of the situation.

Until Konoha happened.

Deidara succeeded in not dying—barely—and after pulling herself out of the mole hole she had dug to escape Sharingan Kakashi and the Kyuubi, she walked into the leftovers of what was once the oceanside Akatsuki base where she found Sasori. He was laid face down in a puddle of blood with two puppets laid beside him.

It was obvious he was dead, and she couldn’t say she was beside herself over it since they hadn’t had a picture-perfect partnership. In fact, she was happy and cracked a one-liner then kicked his dead body. Her happiness was short-lived though. 

Turns out: the puppet was a puppet.

She learned this ugly fact upon checking into the main Akatsuki base in Amegakure only to find…Sasori? Except, this Sasori was alive and…human; _human_. She was understandably confused (and irked) upon this revelation until it was explained to her that Sasori she was partnered with was a puppet and the real Sasori had been functioning in the organization as an undercover agent like Zetsu. She felt understandably lied to because well, she was.

After Kakuzu sewed her arms back on, Deidara and her new, fleshy partner stayed in Amegakure while she healed. Despite Sasori now being human, or instead, human this entire time, she didn’t change her habits.

One night, she had finished her bath and walked out of the bathroom into their temporary bedroom. Sasori was at his desk where he was trying to refurbish Hiruko when he heard the telltale noise of a towel falling to the floor. He glimpsed over his shoulder where he was immediately met with an eyeful of Deidara’s naked ass.

“Brat!” Deidara straightened up from where she had been ransacking through her wardrobe to face her partner, gifting him additional eye-candy. “You do realize I am human, correct?” He jeered though made no attempt to pry his eyes from her breasts.

She rolled her cerulean orbs, planting her hands on her waist. “You’ve always been human, hn. So, what’s new?”

“What’s _new_ is _I’m_ your partner now, not a puppet.”

“What does it matter? It isn’t like you’ve already seen me naked like a hundred times now, hn.” She said, then grabbed her sleeping clothes and pulled them on before he could bitch anymore. 

Despite that little quibble, Deidara continue to pay Sasori’s “new” humanity” no attention, much to his vocalized frustration. It got to the point she just told him, “don’t like it, don’t look”. He always did though and kept staring at her even when chiding her for being naked in her own bedroom or when catching her masturbate even though she was being quiet while doing it, as asked. It all came to a head one day, when Sasori threatened her if she didn’t stop then he was to give her a, “friendly reminder” Again, she ignored him.

That’d be her greatest/worst mistake ever.

Literally the next night, she was back at it again as she had just finished washing off and entered their bedroom. Immediately, Sasori was turned in his chair and glaring at her, waiting for her to dump her towel like she did everytime. Deidara stared back for a minute and then smirked before proceeding to let go of her towel, letting it crumple to the ground and leaving her in her birthday suit.

Sasori slapped his hands down onto his knees. “Goddamnit, brat! I told you if you did that again, I was goen to do somethen about it!”

“What’re you going to do about it then, hn?” She tantalized him.

“I’ll show you what I’m goen to do about it.” He sneered, pushing himself up from his chair and marching towards her with fists and jaw clenched.

Deidara wasn’t intimidated and therefore, didn’t back down, thinking the worse thing he could do to her was perhaps lynch her using her own towel. Or skin her alive, either or was a possibility for Sasori. She could’ve never imagined what he had scheming for her instead.

Sasori pushed her into the wall with his face inches from her own. “You want to see what I’m goen to do to you?” He questioned her in a whisper to which she nodded, smugly smirking. “I’ll show you exactly what I’m goen to do to you.”

Deidara expected him to get physical with her as was the outcome of all their arguments so she wasn’t expecting what he did instead and yelped as he grabbed the back of her thighs, using them lift her up the wall. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders, so she didn’t fall down on her butt. He nicked the opportunity to give her backside a slap and hard squeeze which made the blonde bristle.

“What are you—” She didn’t want the chance to finish what she was saying, as Sasori grinded into her, his pelvis landing perfectly on a specific part of her anatomy and her words dissolved into a surprised moan. “S-Sasori, what—?”

“I’m doen somethen about it.” He whispered in her ear, chuckling as he bucked her again and earned yet another bewildered moan out of her.

“N-No! Stop!” She tried freeing herself from him, but he had her pushed into the wall and his hands held onto her ass so she couldn’t leave easily.

“Why? You’re liken it.” He said then proved his point as he pushed into her again and she confirmed his theory with a gasp.

She tried pushing him off, but it only motivated him further as he pushed back into her, increasing the speed and strength of his bucking into her. In seconds, she was moaning and quivering and entirely at his mercy. Her clitoris was swollen and sensitive so every brush against it sent electricity through her. Sasori was grinning, taking pleasure in her pleased, little noises which inspired the angle and intensity of his thrusting. It must’ve given his physically pleasure too, as Deidara noticed through the fabric of his jeans, an unmistakably hardness starting to arise which was the clue to finally get it through her thick head that yes, this Sasori _was_ human.

She could feel her clit beginning to burn, a heat which spread itself to her insides, twisting and kneading them and giving her a hint of her impending climax; her thighs becoming damp with her dripping wetness.

“Danna…” She whimpered, hunching into the wall until she felt like part of it. “Oh, Danna…I’m…I-I’m not…going to…last…”

“Then just cum.” He snarled back, biting onto her neck and humping against her harder.

She tried withstanding her orgasm as long as possible, but with how Sasori was grinding into her and chewing on her neck, it was an instantaneous standoff. After just a minute longer, she came, proclaiming her finished with a splintered gasp. She held onto him as her naked, sweat-glistened body twitched and Sasori grunted as she unintentionally caught him in a death-hug like a python. He delivered her one last thrust or two to guide her through her orgasm before stilling his hips since she was making it impossible to do otherwise. Her climax lasted an entire minute before her quivering muscles liquidized and she slumped lethargically against the wall, wheezing and red-faced but satisfied; oh, so satisfied.

“Bloody hell, brat. Did you wee on me?”

“Huh?” Deidara mumbled, parting open her eyes to squint at him.

“You wet yourself on me.” Sasori stepped back, displaying a dark patch on his pants which had been drenched in her wetness from her finish. 

She flushed. “S-Sorry!” 

“Do you do this everytime you cum?”

“N-No!”

He smirked, leaning himself face-to-face with her. “Oh, so it’s just an effect I’ve got on you then?”

She blushed crimson, glancing anywhere else but his chocolate eyes. “N-No! I just…I just haven’t gotten off in awhile, hn!”

“Oh please, you were jacken it last night.” He pointed out, leaving the woman’s exhausted brain searching for a comeback. “Speaken of which. I think it’s time for that friendly reminder that I’m human.”

“H-Huh? This wasn’t it, hn?” 

“Fuck no. This was just the beginnen.” He said and before she could object, he picked her up and walked her over to their bed where he dumped her onto the mattress, making her nearly spring off and faceplant into the floor.

Deidara pushed herself up onto her elbows, brushing her messy, blonde strands from her face in order to glare at her partner but Sasori said nothing. Instead, he grabbed her legs and used them to pull her against him where he stood at the edge of the bed. She heard the clacking of his belt being unbuckled and the next minute, a large and hard object being pressed against her womanhood. She gasped and leant up where she caught a glimpse of the obvious yet impressive evidence of his humanity.

“D-Danna!”

“Fuck me, you’re wet.” Sasori mumbled, rubbing the head of his penis between her lips which painted it with a shiny gleam. “You want me to fuck you that badly?”

“N-No…I…” She tried denying but then he pushed into her, just an inch, making her tremble and give up the ghost. “Y-Yes!”

The redhead smirked. “That’s what I thought.” He said then, without giving her a hint of warning, thrusted into her.

Deidara gasped, cringing in pain as she had never been penetrated before while Sasori grunted at her delicious snugness. If she hadn’t been so wet from her climax, it might’ve hurt them both a lot more.

He gifted them both a minute to adjust to the other before pulling out and pushing himself back where her plush walls welcomed him back like an old friend. He pulled her legs up and placed them over his shoulders to enable easier thrusting before beginning a lazy rhythm into her. The blonde mewled, grabbing handfuls of the blanket underneath her and twisting them with each of his thrusts that jarred her.

Sasori, meanwhile, made the best of this hands-free position to cup her breast and pinch the nipple there while his other hand migrated up the length of her body, over the blonde peace fuzz of the junction between her legs, sweeping across the dunes of her midsection until landing on her other breast where he traced the exotic tattoo inked over it. At this point he must’ve seen her threadbare a hundred times, but he never got over how genuine beautiful she was.

Deidara felt his hand on her cheek then his thumb being pushed between her lips and she squinted open her eyes to find the older man staring at her like he did at his puppets; a look she would describe as being that of affection, a look he had never once been close to giving her before. She questioned what had changed between him until she was reminded of his thickness inside her. She innocently suckled on the digit in her mouth and her partner grinned as his member twitched inside her with excitement, driving him to thrust into her harder.

Despite there being other members present in the building, Deidara made no attempts are staying quiet as she belted out a hearty moan, the vibrations of which could be felt by Sasori and succeeded in driving his lust as he drilled into her harder. Soon those moans transformed into pleasured yells as his female partner writhed against the mattress, pitching her head side-to-side and wresting the blankets to the point the fabric could’ve ripped. He pulled his thumb out her of mouth before she accidentally bit it off and instead used the damp digit to massage her clit, earning an instant reaction out of her as she lurched off the bed as if possessed.

Suddenly, she slapped his hand away, much to his displeasure until she did something a million times better as she played with herself instead, using her handmouth to lap at her clitoris. Sasori always thought her extra mouths as being disgusting but now he was thinking different. Especially as he watched her use it to essentially eat herself out, something he never imagined being so sexy. Who knew what could do on him? That’d be a next time thing though and at this point, yes, there would definitely be a next time. As an extra measure, he grabbed her other hand and planted it on her breast where the mouth immediately started nursing on the nipple like a newborn babe and making Deidara mumble a moan as a result and Sasori smirk as he watched.

The burning was back but it made the other one feel like a campfire in comparison; this one was an inferno that spread to every inch of her being and left her feeling feverish as her skin beaded with sweat. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as the puppeteer slammed into her, overwhelming her senses with pleasure.

And then he found _that_ spot.

Deidara bellowed a surprised moan and Sasori’s smirking broadened into a devious one. She saw this and knew exactly what he was going to do. After a bit of adjusting himself, his member rammed into that secret little nerve inside her with every, single thrust. Like that, the inferno ballooned into hellfire.

She tried to fight off her careening climax for just a minute as she pulled her hands off herself, but he wasn’t having that as he snagged her hand, pressing it back down over the little bud where her mouth went back to grazing it with its tongue. All while he gave her an evil grin; he knew what he was doing, and she struggled to keep her eyes open to glare at him, but it wasn’t unsuccessful as her eyes rolled back into her head.

“I want you…to scream my name as you cum…so everyone here knows that you’re…my lil’ bitch!” Sasori demanded of her, full blown psychopath grinning at this point.

She may not be able to obey him though he used his position as leverage to thrust into her as deeply and hard as possible without hurting her and everytime he did, it kicked the oxygen from her lungs and what little breath she had was used to moan, leaving her gasping like a fish. If she didn’t finish now, she may end up blacking out before her orgasm. Thankfully, that didn’t happen as after several, grueling seconds, her climax hit her, hard and fast like an out-of-control train.

“Sasori-no-Danna!” She declared with an earth-shattering scream and trembled like a human earthquake as her every muscle kicked and spazzed. 

Sasori grunted as her inner walls clamped down onto him but pushed past them to continue fucking her, not yet finding his own climax, and she mewled like a dying as he drilled into her, her orgasm leaving her delicate. It wasn’t for too much longer though as after a minute or so, he grunted her name and unexpectedly ejaculated. He weakly bucked into her throughout the length of his orgasm, pumping her full of his seed as he had a lot to empty after a cold spell which had carried on the last ten or so years. Once he finished, he pulled his flaccid cock out of her and pushed open the bruised lips of her sex, watching in bizarre satisfaction as the excess semen leaked out of her in a thick stream and soaked into the blanket. That was going to have to be washed.

He glanced up at Deidara to find her sprawled on the bed, glistening with prescription and heaving for breath, her blonde hair everywhere and plastered to her pale skin. Her dark eyelids opened as she felt an additional weight sinking the mattress only to discover her partner leant over her, staring at her again with that shit-eating grin of his.

“So?”

“So…what?” She mumbled, picking a few pieces of stray hair out of her mouth.

“So, let this be a friendly reminder of my humanity, brat.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Danna. I may forget later and need another reminder, hn. Oh no, I think I already forgot. Can you give me another reminder?” She said, smirking up at him.

Sasori chuckled. “Gladly.”


End file.
